With the development in the computer and the electronic technologies, efficiency of the central processing unit (CPU) has been improved dramatically from 80386 and 80486 in early ages to PENTIUM.RTM. and then to the fashion of the PC industry nowadays--the PENTUIUM.RTM. PRO. Caches as we know are built into the CPUs in order to reduce timing required for processing within the computer. Nevertheless, without modifies on the fins and surface area of the CPU, a increase of temperature and the rate of insufficiency process within CPU has been found. As the a result therefrom, in order to improve this situation, INTEL has re-constructed the structure of CPU and came up with a newly designed item, i.e. the P6 CPU with a complete different structure and named it as PENTIUM II.RTM..
PENTIUM II.RTM. is constructed in such a way that a CPU and an external cache is mounted to the printed circuit board (PCB) which then covered up by the PLGA (plastic land-grid array) and by the connecting plate extending from the PCB called the god fingers, it is then connected to the main board. From here, in order to face up with such an evolution in the computer industry, manufactures of the main frames have reconstructed their frame boards accordingly and developed the newly designed main frame which replaces the ZIF fins of the original design to the insertion grooves now so that method of inserting the CUP to a computer has become perpendicularly instead of horizontally. It is a common knowledge for us to know that the faster the processing speed for a CPU, the amount of heat produced therefrom will respectively be increased. To stabilize the operation of a CPU, the use of a heat dissipating device is an un-eliminatable factor. To avoid the possibilities that the rate of distributing heat by the heat dissipating device is lower than the rate of heat production by the CPU, adding on a fan to the heat dissipating device is the most convenient and the most economic way to overcoming this problem. However, the configuration of PENTIUM II.RTM. has a much bigger size in comparison with the conventional CPU, and accordingly, the size of a heat dissipating device has been increased where the conventional ZIF base set clipper configured heat dissipating device with the fan can no longer be applied to the PENTIUM II.RTM.. To follow up with the modification of the CPU, method and construction of clipping a fan to the heat dissipating device is now required a respective modification.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, in order to allow the users to affix the heat dissipating device on the PENTIUM II.RTM., the PLGA packaging of the CPU 10 is formed with a plurality of clipping holes 11 constructed parallel to each other on the two sides of the CPU 10 respectively. The heat dissipating device 20 is provided with a nonfined region 21 in accordance with the clipping holes 11 of the CPU 10. A clipping affixation structure 30 is formed by coupling two spring elements 31 together, extending from the two ends of the spring element 31 positioned respectively to the clipping holes 11 are the flange clip bodies 32 with one of its end forming the trigger 33. To proceeds such an assembly, a flanged clipping bodies 32 is inserted to the clipping hole 11 of the PLGA packaging of the CPU 10. Meanwhile two spring elements 31 are placed in accordance with the non-fins region 21 of the heat dissipating device 20 and pushes down the trigger 33 so as to allow the other two clip body 32 relatively inserted to the other two clip holes 11 of the PLGA packaging of the CPU 10 so that the heat dissipating device 20 is now firmly affixed to the CPU 10. However, within this type of assembly, fan 40 can only be secured with the heat dissipating device 20 by the screw pin, which cause inconveniences and cumbersome in the process of departing the two units while the fan 40 is an essential device to the CPU 10.